¿Verdad o Reto?
by Leila Cherry
Summary: Yoh, y los demas, en una noche de aburrimiento, deciden jugar un simple juego, que dejare de serlo poco a poco...Mezclando sentimientos.-Yaoi-
1. Chapter 1

Kariu

ù.ú…este fic esta completamente…Mm…no se, no pregunten que me fume…

Yo rara, fic raro, ellos raros…. ¿comedia?... ¿romance?... ¿drama?...

No se, ustedes juzguen…

…raro…

-----.-----

Cinco chicos se encontraban en la habitación despiertos eran once de la noche, uno de ellos pelo verde, dos de pelo castaño, uno de pelo celeste, y uno de pelo violeta….

Era una habitación como cualquier otra, era algo pequeña, tenia dos camas cada una estaba en extremo del cuarto, y un buró recargado en el pared, en una cama estaba uno de pelo castaño, y en la otra un peliverde, entre las camas en el centro del cuarto estaban tres chicos sentados los tres formaban un triangulo…

- jaja gane- dijo el de pelo celeste, haciendo una seña de amor y paz

- odio este juego- dijo el de pelo violeta mientras aventaba su cuaderno

- jaja eso lo dices por que perdiste, len- dijo Horo

- como si me importara, idiota- dijo len, con su linda boca

- no me digas así, idiota- le respondió Horo

- yo te llamo como quiera, idiota-

- no me digas idiota, idiota-

- ya – dijo uno de los pelos castaños – idiotass jaja- carcajada

- idiota tu hao- hablaron al mismo tiempo len y Horo, se miraron entres si- idiota, no me remedes-

-jaja que risa me dan idiotas- dijo hao a carcajadas

- no te rías idiota

El otro de pelo castaño, ignoraba lo que pasaba desde que había empezado "la pelea del idiota" se había quedado dormido…

-_ah… así_- había pronunciado entre sus sueños- _no, mas arriba… ¡oh si!…_- se movió de una forma extraña, que hizo que llamara la atención de los otros chicos

- idiota todo el mundo (ù.ú) ¡gane!- dijo Horo, pero se extraño ya que sus dos retadores no le ponían atención- ¿Qué pasa idiotas?- dijo mirándolos

- jeje creo que mi hermano esta teniendo un sueño húmedo- dijo hao mientras se acercaba a Yoh

- _oh…así_- exclamación

- las hormonas de Yoh, están alborotadas- dijo len

- el idiota de mi hermano esta creciendo

- quien se iba imaginar que iba crecer mas rápido que tu- dijo para la sorpresa de todos, fue el peliverde que se había quedado muy callado todo este tiempo- eres un puberto- mirando a Hao sin una expresión en sus ojos

- jaja el idiota de Lyserg te ha llamado puberto Hao, jaja pobre idiota- dice Horo a carcajadas

Hao miraba de una forma restadora al peliverde, y este igual, habían ignorado el comentario del Usui, Len solo los observada con una pequeña sonrisa esperando que pasaba…

Hao se acerco a Lyserg, este estaba en una de las camas sentado, ya que eran dos camas era el cuarto de los hermanos Asakura, en la otra se encontraba a Yoh,(ù.ú ya antes mencionado) el shaman de fuego se encontraba parado enfrente del ingles, este tenia que tener la miraba hacia arriba (ù.ú recuerden esta sentado), Hao estaba casi entre las piernas del peliverde que estaban inclinadas hacia abajo, Hao se inclino un poco y agarra de la barbilla a Lyserg…y así se quedaron…ninguno hacia ningún movimientos, solo se retaban con las miradas, miradas que estaban muy cercas, Len y Horo solo los observaban, esperando que pasaba, lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación era de vez en cuando los mormullos de Yoh, (ù.ú ¿mormullos? Más bien, gemidos)

- yo…- hao fue el que hablo aun con su mano en el rostro del ingles- yo no soy ningún puberto y te lo voy a demostrar- lyserg se sorprendió, pero no lo demostró, aun tenia esa mirada sin expresión en sus ojos, con un moviente rápido de hao, empujo a lyserg hacia atrás, quedando este acostado en la cama, hao se puso encima del ingles, una pierna entra las de el, sus rostros estaban casi juntos, y su labios solo estaban separados por unos escasos centímetros, hao se acerco, len y Horo por un instante pensaron que lo iba a besar, pero no, este dirigió su rostro hacia un lado, poniendo casi su boca en oído de lyserg- no, eso no- le murmuro hao a lyserg, ya que este por un segundo también pensó que lo iba a besar, lo que hizo el shaman de fuego, fue que llevo su mano al vientre de lyserg ,pasando su mano por debajo de la camisa azul de lyserg…

Horo y Len se sorprendieron, nunca pensaron que hao iba empezara acariciar a lyserg, no pudieron evitar sonrojare, lo que estaban viendo, y luego con los aun gemidos de Yoh, los hacían sentirse extraños… (ù.ú estas hormonas de hoy¿no?)

- ¿Qué haces?- dijo lyserg algo molesto, hao tocaba su piel…

- ya te dije te voy a demostrar no soy un puberto- hao se inclino un poco hacia atrás, se puso ahorcadas, llevo sus manos a los botones de lyserg, pero no los desabrocho, mas bien con un movimiento ágil, rompió la camisa

-¡maldito!- grito lyserg molesto, mientras trataba quitarse a hao, pero sin éxito

Los otros dos no pudieron abrir mas ojos de lo normal acaso hao iba violar a lyserg...pero vieron que hao volteo hacia a ellos…lo observaban… comprendieron…se tranquilizaron…

Lyserg lo vio con enojo- ¿Qué haces¡Bajarte de mi!- dijo lyserg, a la ves que trataba de moverse, pero no podía hao lo tenia agarrado de una mano era muy fuerte, le incomodaba esto…pero le gustaba…

-no- fue la palabra seca de hao, llevo su rostro hacia el vientre de lyserg, donde dio pequeños besos, y en partes rozaba sus labios en esa parte…

Lyserg, trato de nuevamente empujar a hao, pero no pudo otra vez no pudo (Mm), le incomodaba y lo peor le estaba agradando lo que le esta haciendo hao, pero no debía demostrarlo, no eso no, no debía rebajarse eso ante ese, pero gemidos amenazaban salir de la boca de lyserg, sus labios los apretaba, por que hao ahora estaba en su cuello, lamiendo y besando esa parte, y una mano en su vientre acariciando,….sus labios se separaban…un gemido…no debía….no…

- aah- fue un pequeño y leve gemido que salio de la boca de lyserg¡rayos!...sintió una leve risita de hao

- no creo que un puberto…- dijo a la vez que hao se separaba de lyserg- pueda hacer que un gemido de placer a una persona, que sepa lo que debe hacer para eso… ¿o si?- dijo sarcástico, se paro de la cama, se acomodo la ropa, y paso sus dedos entre sus pelos, peinándose…-¿eh?-miro a lyserg, este aun esta en la cama justo como lo dejo, y lo miraba aun con esa mirada…sin expresión…

- eres un…- lyserg fue interrumpido, hao nuevamente estaba sobre el, había sido muy rápido

- calma ingles- se inclino poco, y llego sus labios a los de lyserg, lo besaba, esto sorprendido a los otros dos, igual que lyserg esta sorprendido tenia los ojos abiertos, hao lo besaba…

Lyserg unió todas sus fuerzas, agarro a hao de los hombros, y lo empujo- maldito-Hao iba a caer en el piso, pero vamos se trata Hao Asakura, este solo cayo parado…. (Aja y por eso lo derrotaron ù.ú), lyserg estaba sonrojado, respiraba agitadamente…le había gustado…

-jaja vamos ingles se que te gustó- dijo hao mientras se sentaba en la cama que esta Yoh, estaba despierto- ¿desde cuando estas despierto?- dijo hao viendo a Yoh

- me despertaron los gritos de lyserg- dice algo molesto viendo a lyserg, este solo miraba a hao molesto pero… algo aun…sonrojado- ¿estas bien?

- si- le responde a Yoh, pero no lo miraba, su vista solo estaba en hao

- je no mi cuenta cuando despertaste- dice Horo viendo a Yoh-jeje ¿tuviste lindo sueño?

- ¿eh?- Yoh se sorprendió a la vez que se sonrojaba y miraba a Horo- ¿Por qué lo dices?- lucia algo nervioso

- hermano no sabias que hablas dormido- dijo hao, sentía la miraba de lyserg, pero no le importaba…

- ¿lindo sueño?- dijo ahora len

- no se que hablan- dijo Yoh, a la ves que se paraba de la cama y caminaba hacia a la ventana dando las espaldas a los otros, sudaba…

-¿No sabes?- dijo Horo con una sonrisa picara…

Yoh los volteo a ver, primero a lyserg que estaba en la cama izquierda sentado tenia las manos en su pecho se abrazaba cubriéndose el pecho desnudo (ù.ú esta rota su camisa) aun miraba a su hermano, luego Yoh miro a Horo y Len que estaban sentados en el piso lo miraban y con una sonrisita no muy bonita y mas Horo, y luego miro su hermano, este también lo miraba esta sentado en la otra cama, la derecha (ù.ú obvio), sentía la mirada de lyserg en el…

- no vas a contar tu sueño "bonito"- dijo Horo con burla

- jiji- rió nervioso- no- que más das si lo había escuchado

- jaja lo acepto- rió hao- hermano mío bienvenido a la pubertad jajaja- se rió a carcajadas

- bueno si Yoh no nos quiere contar su sueño ni modo- dijo Horo a la vez que dio un suspiro de resignación-¿que hacemos ahora?

- ya tengo sueño- dijo len

- yo no- dijo hao viendo len

- ni yo- ahora dijo Horo- ¿y tú?- dijo viendo a lyserg, este ya no miraba a hao ahora miraba a Yoh, Horo volteo a ver a Yoh, este le sonreía a Lyserg…

- no Horo- el Usui volteo a ver rápidamente hacia lyserg, este aun miraba al menor de los Asakura, después de todo si lo había escuchado…-¿y tu Yoh?- pregunto el peliverde sonriendo a Yoh

- jiji no

-bueno len tendrás que aguantarte aun un rato- dijo Horo en tono de burla

- ni modo- suspiro

- entonces que hacemos ahora- dijo Horo

- vamos a jugar- dijo hao mientras que se bajaba de la cama y se dirigía a un buró, abrió un cajón…

- mientras que no sea un juego aburrido otra vez, esta bien- dijo len viendo a Horo, este le saco la lengua

- eso lo dices por que gane-

- claro que no

- claro que…- fue interrumpido

- ya niñas dejen de pelear- todos lo miraron a hao, este tenia una botella en sus manos

- ¿una botella?- dijo len incrédulo

- si – dijo hao mientras se sentaba en el piso aun lado de Horo, al otro lado de este (Usui) se encontraba el tao- vamos a jugar a la botella

- ¿y eso como se juega?- pregunto Yoh, mientras también se sentaba en el piso al otro lado de su hermano

- ¿no saben?- pregunto Horo viendo a len a Yoh y a lyserg, este se estaba sentado en medio de len y Yoh, ya no le importaba su pecho desnudo, hao observaba al ingles…y este no le importaba (ù.ú como cambia las cosas)

- por algo preguntamos- dijo len irritado

- esta bien- hablo hao- ya dimos el primer

- si…- ahora hablo Horo- para jugar este juego hay que estar en circulo…- los miro a todos, a su derecha esta len y lado de este lyserg, a su izquierda esta hao y a lado de este Yoh, este y lyserg quedan juntos

- el punto es como se juega – dijo len

- que impaciente eres- dijo hao, sonriendo- bueno…- puso la botella en medio de los cinco…- uno de nosotros debe girar la botella, aquella persona que apunte la boca debe mandar o hacer una pregunta a la que le toque el otro lado, y al que le toca la puta le toca girar la botella y así sucesivamente, (en otras partes se juega diferente) ¿entendieron?- dice hao viéndolos

- yo si- dijo len

- si- dijo lyserg secamente

- yo igual – dijo Yoh sonriendo

- entonces jugamos

- ¿mandar o preguntar?- pregunto Yoh

- si toda clase de preguntas o mandados, ah pero se dice: Verdad o Reto

- ¿Verdad y Reto?

- al que le toque la punta debe decir eso a la persona que le toco torturar- dijo ahora hao en tono de burla, viendo a lyserg- se vale de todo- el ingles lo volteo a ver

- ah y si no cumple el reto o si no contesta la pregunta le haremos un castigo- dijo Horo sonriendo

- ¿castigo? Que clase de castigo- pregunto len

- eso depende de los demás-

- pero ya listos- dijo hao algo desesperado, sonriendo viendo a lyserg y este miraba la botella…

- ¿Quién es el impaciente?- dijo len sarcásticamente

- Mm- sonido de disgusto de parte de hao

- bueno ya- dijo Horo- ¿ya jugamos?-viendo a Yoh….

- si- le contesto a Horo, este miro a los otros tres, asintieron con la cabeza…

- empecemos…- viendo a hao- gírala….

Hao giro la botella, los cinco la observaban muy fijamente, la botella empezó a perder velocidad…

- jeje len a Yoh- si efectivamente la boca apuntaba hacia el chino….y el otro lado hacia el menor de los Asakura….

Yoh le sonreía al chino, este suspiro…

- veamos…- hizo una pausa…- ¿verdad o reto?- pregunto len a Yoh (ù.ú eso creo que ya lo tenían claro)

- mmh…- se puso a analizar- jiji verdad- len sonrió, los tres solo se mantenían en silencio, tenían ya una corazonada de lo que le preguntar Len a Yoh….

- ¿Qué soñaste?- dijo len con una sonrisa picara, Horo y hao sonrieron había acertado en la pregunta y lyserg solo miraba fijamente a Yoh, este no sonreía…

- ¿Qué soñé?- dijo Yoh serio, algo raro en el- soñé…-Yoh sonrío- soñé que hacia el amor….-

Los otros tres, a excepto lyserg, no pudieron evitar sorprenderse, no pensaron que Yoh lo diría tan tranquilo, len sonrió…

- ¿con quien?-

- jiji solo se vale una pregunta¿verdad?- dice Yoh sonriendo viendo a su hermano

- si- dijo hao, len hizo un sonido de disgusto

- entonces ya se para la otra que preguntarte- dijo len sonriendo

- tenemos- dijo Horo y hao

- ¿y quien dijo que voy a volver a decir "verdad"?- dijo Yoh sonriendo

- jaja que astuto salio mi hermano…- dijo hao a carcajadas- …aunque es algo difícil de creer- viendo a Yoh, este solo sonrió- bueno len gírala la botella

Len giro la botella, los cinco la observaban muy fijamente, la botella empezó a perder velocidad…

- Horo a len- dijo hao

Horo se le dibujo una gran sonrisa….

- ¿verdad o reto?

- reto-

- jeje len se va por lo mas difícil, no prefieres una pregunta- dijo Horo sonriendo- ¿no le gusta hablar sobre su vida privada señoriíto?- en tono de broma….

- no- dijo len algo molesto - ¿que quieres saber de mi o que?

- jaja no te voy a responder eso me toca a mi, bueno como sea mh… ¿reto?...un reto para len- se dijo Horo a si mismo- mh…-pensando

- si quieres te ayudo- dijo hao, len lo mato con la mirada eso no era algo bueno, ya que Horo le dio un "si"- veamos- hao se inclino hacia a Horo, se acerco a su oído…

- oh jeje- Horo hizo sonidos de entusiasmo- eso esta bien- le dijo a hao cuando este ya había terminado en susurrarle en el oído…- tu reto es…- viendo a len- que beses a lyserg….

-----.----

Fin del capitulo…

ù.ú estas hormonas de hoy…

Mm, que cosas aun no término mis otros fics, y he creado otro…

He tomado la decisión de dejar temporalmente mis fic de "míos" "otra vida" "tres en una pasada noche" ya que estos fics necesito demasiado tiempo e imaginación, así que cuando termine este fic y el "sentimientos encontrados "confusiones", los seguiré, espero los que me siguen en aquellos fics me comprendan, los dejare solo temporalmente…

Prometí nunca dejar ningún fic y cumpliré…

¿Todos contra todos?...ejem…

¿Lemmon?...ejem….

¿Que quieren que pase? Sugerencia jeje…

Una cosa mas se que hao parece que viene con negras intenciones, pero no es así…

Nota: se han dado que mis fics no salen los espíritus…


	2. Estamos a mano

Kariu

Hola

Aquí estoy con el segundo capitulo…

La verdad, como les explico, este fic…no se ni de donde salio, ni se como va terminar este fic, ni se si va para largo…por eso necesito sugerencias por favor…

----.----

- ¿Qué!- dijo lyserg viendo con rencor a Hao y a Horo, el shaman de fuego reía y el Usui solo sonreía

- calma a lyserg solo es un juego- dijo a Yoh

- …- lyserg suspiro mientras se tranquilizaba, vio a len…-hazlo-

- ¿estas seguro? – dijo len –

- si…

- si quieres…

- solo hazlo

-esta bien- len se acerco a lyserg, puso una mano en su nuca, acercándolo mas, sentía la respiraron de lyserg en su cara, podía oler su dulce aroma…cerro los ojos a ver que lyserg los había cerrado, sus labios se juntaron, sintió que lyserg le abría la boca, para que pudiera entrar su lengua….

Hao sonreía, quería que otros poblaran el rico sabor de lyserg, pero por adentro sentía algo extraño…

Horo había sonreído al principio, pero cuando vio que lyserg y len empezaron a besarse, sintió un hueco en el corazón¿Por qué había aceptado la tonta idea de hao?...si sabia que esto le dolería…

Yoh en ningún momento había sonreído, este juego desde un principio no le había gustado…

Len y Lyserg se separaron por falta de respiración (ù.ú ¿Qué¿Querían seguir?)…

Lyserg se sentía muy agitado…y sonrojado…era la segunda vez que le besaban…y…diferente persona…

…Hubo un silencio…

- vaya lyserg gran beso- len fue que rompió el silencio, riendo levemente, mas bien lo hacia para mejorar la tensión del ambiente…

- no molestes – sonriendo

- basta de charlas continuemos- dijo hao algo molesto- Horo gírala

Horo giro la botella, los cinco la observaban muy fijamente, la botella empezó a perder velocidad…

- lyserg a hao- dijo len

Se había formula un silencio, (ù.ú esta peor que un cementerio) los dos se observaban, ninguna tenia una sonrisa en sus labios, solo se miraban fijamente…

- ¿verdad o reto?- había roto el silencio lyserg, secamente

- jeje déjame pensar querido lyserg- dijo hao sonriendo- Mm…quiero reto…

Lyserg lo miraba¿reto? …

- tu reto es que me beses

Todos se sorprendieron, hasta hao, lyserg pidiendo a hao que lo bese, es algo que nunca pudieron imaginar, el shaman del elemento (hao) sonrió

- ¿otra vez?- sonriendo- tanto te gusto como te bese

- solo hazlo- dijo enfadado

- ¡waoh! que urgido- dibujo una pequeña sonrisa, se inclino para llegar hasta lyserg- sin tanto lo quieres- agarro a lyserg de la cintura lo acerco a el, hao tenia una sonrisa burlona, mientras que lyserg ninguna expresión en su rostro…

Lyserg sintió como los labios de hao, se juntaban a los suyos, sintió como la lengua trataba de entrar a su boca, se lo permitió, la lengua de hao jugaba con la de lyserg, hao con otra mano la llevo hacia la nuca de lyserg, profundizando el beso, era un beso con demasiado pasión… aunque no se amaran ¿no, después de todo este en juego sin importancia¿no?...

El aire hizo falta, hao antes de terminar el beso, mordió suavemente el labio inferior de lyserg, se separaron…

- ¿te gusto?- dijo hao con una sonrisa nada bonita (ù.ú pervertida)

- no- dijo lyserg mientras se llevaba una mano la boca, limpiándola, como queriendo quitar la sensación de los labios de hao en los suyo- solo lo hizo para no deberte nada, estamos a mano - mirando a hao con rencor (ù.ú ejem…bonita excusa)

- jaja bonita excusa (u.u)- dijo hao a carcajadas

- pienso lo que quieras me da igual- dijo lyserg mirando hacia otro lado, furioso,…pero tenia que aceptarlo había sido algo tonto, ridículo… (Opino lo mismo)

- jeje- aun riendo hao, viendo a lyserg

- vaya lyserg, tercera vez que te besan, solo falto yo e Yoh - dijo Horo a carcajadas, pero se callo cuando lyserg lo fulmino con la mirada- Un.n solo era una broma, perdón…

- no te disculpes- dijo hao sonriendo- mh…- pensando – todos contra el ingles jeje

- hao déjalo en paz- dijo un Yoh completamente molesto, todos lo miraron sorprendidos, era raro escuchar y ver a Yoh Asakura, el chico más calmado y sonriente, molesto

- jeje calma hermano…- viendo a Yoh-… solo quiero jugar con el ingles- viendo ahora al peliverde…

…silencio…

Todos se miraban unos a otros…

Yoh miraba a lyserg preocupado, este tenia la miraba hacia abajo, el Asakura miraba como el ingles apretaba sus manos, no le gustaba ver a lyserg en ese estado…

Hao también observaba al peliverde, pero este tenia una sonrisa burlona, en cierta forma le gustaba ver a lyserg molesto y mas sabiendo que el era la causa, le encantaba hacerlo enfadar, no podía evitarlo, se miraba tan lindo así... (ù.ú)

Len pues miraba a los tres, le preocupa lyserg, y le llenaba de rabia que hao lo molestara, y estaba sorprendido por la actitud de Yoh

Horo solo miraba la botella olvidada, perdido en sus pensamientos, no quería mirar a nadie sentía un coraje por que vio como "SU" len besaba al ingles, no, no estaba enfadado con el (lyserg), estaba molesto consigo mismo por a ver aceptado la "ayuda" de hao…además, odiaba estos silencios incómodos…

- bueno continuemos- dijo Horo algo desesperado, rompiendo el silencio- gira la botella lyserg-

Los cuatro lo observaron, este tenia una sonrisa (forzada)

El ingles suspiro resignado, tomo la botella…

Lyserg giro la botella, los cinco la observaban muy fijamente, la botella empezó a perder velocidad…

…nuevamente un silencio…

- Yoh a hao- dijo Horo, soltando por fin, le estaba desesperando este ambiente de tensión, esto ya había dejado de ser un simple juego…

…miradas…

…suspiro general…

… la tensión se había bajado un poco…

Yoh miraba a hao, y este igual, había algo que tenia que preguntarle…

- ¿verdad o reto?-

- ¿verdad o reto?- repitió hao- Mm ¿Qué quiere que diga verdad o reto? Mi estimado Yoh- dijo hao con una gran sonrisa en su rostro (ù.ú pues en donde mas)

- eso depende di ti hao ¿reto o verdad?

- je creo que tienes razón….- hizo una pausa, se llevo un dedo a los labios, viendo hacia arriba, pensando- Mm- rió – quiero verdad, algo me dices que quieras eso

-jiji tal vez- dijo Yoh, viendo fijamente a su gemelo

- jeje eso lo tomo si, y bueno cual es tu pregunta

Yoh cerro los ojos, tenia que hacerle la pregunta, pregunta que desde había empezado el juego quería hacerle, o tal vez desde mas tiempo, después de todo este juego tiene su lado bueno, abrió los ojos, hao sonrió…

- ¿Cuál es tu pregunta?- dijo hao, viéndolo fijamente…

- ¿Qué…- hizo una pausa, suspiro…

-¿si?

- ¿Qué es lo que buscas en lyserg?- había soltado por fin…

-¿Qué busco en el ingles?- dijo frunciendo el seño, pero sonriendo, lyserg miraba sorprendido a Yoh… ¿Por qué había hecho esa pregunta?...

-si- le afirmo

- je nada en especial…- dijo sonriendo, viendo ahora a Lyserg, este lo miraba con odio, volvió su mirada hacia a Yoh, no sabia por alguna razón no podía mentirla a Yoh, suspiro no, no podía, irónico – jeje- se rió de si mismo-… mas bien…- bajo la mirada- no se- todos se sorprendieron…

- ¿Cómo?- pregunto algo furioso pero también algo sorprendido, lyserg

- calma ingles, no es tu turno- dijo hao sonriendo, lyserg apretó los manos

- ¿Cómo que no sabes?- pregunto rápidamente Yoh, para que el ingles se tranquilizara…

- solo una pregunta, gira la botella- había dicho rápidamente se sentía raro… ¿Qué buscaba en lyserg?...no lo sabia… ¿Qué? …

Yoh miraba a hao, este tenia la miraba hacia abajo, lo miraba tenso, confuso…

Miro a lyserg, el ingles miraba fijamente a hao, Yoh pude ver por un momento en el rostro un pequeño sonrojo...

Algo pasaba entre su hermano y lyserg...

- Yoh- salio de sus pensamientos, el Usui lo había llamado- gira la botella- sonreía

El menor de los Asakura también sonrió, suspiro, miro hacia lyserg y hao- ¿listos?- dijo llamando la atención de ellos, lo miraron, Yoh sonreía, los dos sonrieron…

Yoh giro la botella, los cinco la observaban muy fijamente, la botella empezó a perder velocidad…

- yo a len- dijo hao sonriendo…

- que mal- suspirando resignado- quiero…- hizo una pausa- …conociéndote…- hao sonrió inocentemente como diciendo "pero yo soy tan bueno", len volvió a suspirar - quiero verdad

- mh len no quiere sufrir o… – viendo a lyserg-… también se puede disfrutar…-Lyserg lo mato con la mirada, hao sonrió, fijo su mirada a len- ¿verdad?- cerro los ojos- ¿te gusta alguien…- abríos los ojos, vio como len desvió su miraba hacia abajo, se agrando la sonrisa de hao…- de aquí? – completo la pregunta haciendo que ahora len se sonrojara, hao no había acabado su pregunta, hao si que sabia formular bien las preguntas "¿te gusta alguien de aquí, irónico, (al menos no dijo "¿Quién te gusta de aquí?)

- si- había dicho como un susurro …

----.---

HOLA

Por lo que se no esta permitido contestar los review y nunca lo he hecho en mis fics, creo jiji…pero aquí si lo voy hacer…espero no tener problemas…uU.U

**Vickyng: **

La verdad este fic no se si vaya para romance, ni idea, es depende como vaya esta cabecita…y sobre el HoroXlyserg,

Horo: o/./o

Lyserg: o/./o

Hao: ¬¬

Len: ¬¬

- jeje, bueno, la verdad nunca se me había ocurrido, bueno si pero no me había llamado la atención, pero tal vez allá algo, mas bien te dedicare un escenita de ellos… (Jiji ya te adelante algo)

Hao y Len: ¬¬

- Un.n…como decía, no se, no tengo parejas definidas, bueno aunque debo confesarte hay sentimientos, se me hace es un "circulo amoroso" pero aquí hay reto…y ya vez con el pervertido de hao…todo pueda pasar…

Hao: n.n

Gracias

**Jennkyouyama**

Me alegro que te guste mi fic

¿Y con quien soñaba Yoh?

yoh: n /./ n- viendo a persona…

-Jeje…perdón por no haberte aclarado en este capi, Tal vez en el siguiente…creo Un.n, te diré que es hombre, por que este fic es yaoi, por que aquí, no creo vayan a salir las chicas…jiji...

Gracias

**Burst Angel**

Hola me alegro que te guste mi fic…

Jeje perdón por haberlo dejado en la parte mas emocionante…

Y espero que te allá gustado este capi…

Gracias

**Rose **

Ejem…Bueno aquí me tienes con el segundo capitulo…

Y si este juego es muy emocionante jiji lo he jugado y bueno tanto como el reto y la verdad, me te torturan, te ponen ratos demasiados crueles, y sobre las verdades, ejem… ¡ ADIOS A MI VIDA PRIVADA T.T !

Y claro que me gustaría darte mi opinión de tu fic…

Gracias

**Nicky**

Hola primis!

Espero que te allá gustado este capi, ufff se me hace algo difícil, pero bueno tengo unas ideas que espero que te y les agraden…

Gracias

**Andromeda no Sainto**

-Pues si hao es con las sucias mañas aquí...

Hao¡¡soy el play-boy #1!- saltando - ¡si¡¡Soy perfecto!- haciendo uno pose muy sexy…

- ejem o/./ o

-gracias

**PhilosopherMisticismRaven**

Oh tu siempre apoyándome en todos mis fics, gracias de todo corazón

¡Gracias!

**Maryn-Chan**

Jeje se muy bien que te gusta el HaoXlyserg, y sabes que a mi también, y claro q va haber mas de esa pareja, como en este capi, jiji n.n

Gracias, amiga

Hasta luego

Y gracias a todos por los RR

Kariu


	3. Confesiones

Hola!! Gomen! Este capitulo no va ser como lo demas, Gomen!

Perdon por tardarme!

--.--

Horo-Horo pardeaba, la pregunta que había formulado Hao para Len le había sorprendido, pero ahora estaba mucho mas perplejo, Len había respondido "Si" : Le gustaba alguien de aquí.

No podía creerlo, Len enamorado es difícil de creer, no es que pensaba que Len nunca se podría enamorar, lo que lo sorprendía es que Len...estaba enamorado de un hombre, por que en este momento, los únicos que ocupaban esta habitación eran solamente hombres.

Lyserg e Yoh, sonreían sabían, cada uno, de que Len estaba enamorado, lo habían notado desde que se habían reunido, Len se había vuelto mas humilde.

Lyserg estaba agradecido con Len, este le ayudaba y le aconsejaba, había notado un gran cambio en Len, y ahora estaba confirmaba su sospecha. Len estaba enamorado.

Yoh sonreía con ternura, viendo a Len fijamente, el chino estaba mirando hacia un punto desconocido, evitando la mirada de sus amigos, estaba levemente sonrojado.

El gemelo de Yoh, igual sonreía, pero este lo hacia de una manera irónica: Triunfadora.

Había dado en el blanco de Len Tao. Enamorado. Había logrado sus dos objetivos:

1) Confirmar su sospecha. 2) Hacer sentir incomodo al Chinito.

¡Increíble! Len Tao enamorado. Al parecer Cupido andaba rodando en la casa Asakura.

Esta vez Hao sonrió, sin darse cuenta, tiernamente, viendo al Ingles, este miraba a Len, como todos. Pero Hao no pudo evitar sentir algo en su pecho, sintió rabia de que Len ocupaba toda la atención del peliverde.

Len estaba realmente avergonzado, y luego el silencio de sus amigos lo hacían sentir peor. Idiotas por que no decian nada. Que continuaran el estupido juego de una vez.

¡Maldito Hao!

Hao era asqusoramente inteligente y agil, desde un principio sabia que si le tocaba Hao como su "rival" en el juego, algo malo pasaria, y si se habia complido su presentimiento. Se vengaria.

¡Maldito Juego!

Maldita hora en que acepto jugar, nunca pensó que un estupido juego haría que confesara algún secreto, ya no tan secreto, muy importante de el. Ahora sabrá Dios de que tanto pensaran cada uno de sus amigos. Ya se ha de imaginar cual va ser la duda de que tiene ahora.

De quien esta enamorado.

Y era cierto, cada uno se lo preguntaba.

Horo-Horo le atormentaba esa duda, tenia una esperanza de que fuera el, pero era imposible, Len nunca le dio entender eso, siempre peleas, discusiones. Insultos y uno que otro golpe. No podría ser el. ¿O si? Le encantaria que fuera asi, desde hace mucho que el chino le gustaba, pero nunca lo confezo por rechazo. Len es tan cerrado sus sentimientos, que nunca noto algo, alguna señal, algo de que al menos sentia algo Len por el.- Sonrio- Se sentia como una chica idiota enamorada.( ...)

Lyserg pensaba que Len estaba enamorado de una de las chicas, mas bien de Tamao, por que con ella, es con la que miraba se llevaba mas bien , bueno...mas bien: Len serio y Tamao tímida; sin decirse nada uno al otro. (Buena relación, ne? xD) Tamao se sonrojaba cuando se acerba a Len para servirle algo de comer, ya que solo esos momentos podría tenerlo mas cerca, y len siempre le sonreía, haciendo que la pelirosa se sonrojaba mas. Pero hasta ahí. No es Tamao, el chino quería un hombre. Ni idea de quien sea aquel que Len quiere.. (Ni se pone imaginar que capaz que es el xD)

Por otra parte Hao pensaba que era Lyserg. Por eso le hizo esa pregunta para hacerlo sentir incomodo y todavía tenia otras preguntas para atormentar al chino. Quería hacer sufrir a Len, hacerlo sentir incomodo, furioso y triste. Torturarlo. Matarlo, oh ...no eso no. El chino le agrada le caía bien, pero aun así detestaba que el chino y lyserg se lleven bien. Lyserg. Lyserg. Nadie, ni Len, se mete con lo suyo, bueno...aunque Lyserg ni idea tiene de que tiene un dueño y muy posesivo. Aunque también pensaba que era Horo-Horo, la razón por que siempre se pelean, y se llevan como perros y Gatos. Tan asi como la relación (Si se le puede llamar así) que tiene con Lyserg. Lo molesta por que le gusta llamar su atención. (Típico de la gente, ne? xD)

- Jiji Waoh Len- Todos dirigieron si vista hacia aquel que había hablado. Que había roto el silencio que se había formulado hace unos minutos y que los había sacado de sus pensamientos, Len observo a Yoh- Jiji ya somos dos

- ¿Dos? - El chino miro confuso a Yoh, sin comprender. Aquí los otros solo observaban, ahora miraba de nuevo a Len.

- Jiji si- Contesto Yoh. Su gemelo, El Usui y el Ingles lo miraban ahora a el- A mi también me gusta alguien de aquí. - Y eh aquí los otros cuatros estaban con la boca y los ojos ligeramente abiertos. Sorprendidos.

Len miraba fijamente a yoh, sorprendido, e Yoh también lo miraba a el, sonriendo. El chino buscaba algo en la mirada de Yoh, este no mentía, no solía hacerlo y menos cosas referente al corazón. Yoh sonreía. El Shaman del Samurai había confesando su secreto para "salvarlo" de la situación incomoda que se encontraba, por que las miraba de los otros que estaban sobre el, ahora estaban sobre yoh, pero a este poco le importaba, por que Yoh solo observaba a Len, aun sonriendo, y este le devolvió la sonrisa agradecido.

Los otros aun estaban completamente sorprendidos, sus miradas se encontraban sobre Yoh, no podía creerlo Yoh estaba enamorado de un hombre.

Ahora no solo Len había "confesado" que le gustaba alguien de aquí, ahora también Yoh. Ahora tenía otra duda igual a la otra que rondaba en su cabecitas sobre Len.

¿De quien estaba enamorado?

Era difícil de adivinar e imaginar por que Yoh se lo había guardado pero muy bien.

Aunque tenían otras dudas. ¿Anna lo sabrá? Y si lo sabe. ¿Yoh se le confeso? o ¿Ella misma lo descubrió? Y ¿Como reacción la itako?

Muchas dudas. Muchas preguntas. Muchas verdades por descubrir. Hao sonrió ya tenía otro nuevo objetivo en este hermoso juego: Su queridísimo Yoh

Al Shaman de fuego se le extendió su sonrisa. Definitivamente Cupido anda flechando a los habitantes de Pensión Asakura.

-Vaya Yoh- Todos miraron a Hao miraba sonriendo a su Gemelo, este paso su mirada de Len hacia su hermano, Yoh aun sonreía- Te lo tenias viendo guardado ¿Eh?

- Jiji - Yoh rio un poco avergonzado - ¡Sip! Más vale tarde que nunca

- Ohh Yoh...- Ahora fue el turno de Horo-Horo de hablar, todos las miradas se posaron en el, capaz que también confesaba algo, Horo-Horo comprendió e hizo semi-puchero- ¡Oigan! No me miren así, no voy a confesar que me gusta alguien o algo así- Saco la lengua

-Jajaja yo me había emocionado- Le siguió el juego Hao- Quería saber si el corazón de Horo-Horo ya se apartado, digo para ya no hacerme ilusiones...- Todos lo miraron boca-abiertos, Bueno...mas Len y Lyserg. Yoh sonreía y Horo-Horo reía levemente. Comprendió.

-¡Oh! Tranquilo Hao, tal vez me gusta alguien, pero puedes luchar por mi- Le dijo con una gran sonrisa

- No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco, Mi querido Horo-Horo- Los dos se miraban tiernamente, sonriendo. Lyserg y Len miraban con asco y un extraño molestar en sus respectivos corazones. Mientras Yoh seguía teniendo una pequeña y calida sonrisa.

Hao y Horo-Horo se acercado lentamente sus rostros, los otros tres se sorprendieron, miraban como aquellos dos se acercaban peligrosamente ( peligro para quien?) sus labios, pareciera que iban en cámara lenta, eternamente.

Solo faltaban escasos centímetros, cerraban sus ojos, un poco mas y...

- Jajajajaaja- Se separaron rápidamente estallando a carcajadas- Jajaja Mira jajaja sus caras jajaja - Le decía Hao y Horo- Horo con una mano en el estomago, le dolía por tanto risa.

- Jajajaja se ven graciosos- Decía Horo-Horo apuntándolos a los otros tres. Yoh reía levemente, mientras los otros no les causaban nada de risa, al contrario.

- Jiji nos engañaron- Decía Yoh viendo a su hermano y amigos que reían a carcajadas, aun, los dos tenían un brazo pasado por los hombros de su cómplice.

- Jajaja- Hao sentía que se la acababa el aire, tenia abrazado a su cómplice con un solo brazo, se sostenía de el en cierta manera, si no fuera por el Horo-Horo estaría en el piso retorciéndose de risa.- Somos buenos actores, no?- continuo cuando se le había pasado un poco la risa, viendo solamente Yoh, ignorando a los otros dos. Sonriendo.

-Jijiji Los dos son buenos…Actores jiji-

-Uff...yo ya me creía que Hao si me iba a besar- Dijo el Shaman de Hielo después de unos minutos de recuperarse también de la risa

-¡Oh! Si quieres que te bese...tienes que decírmelo...- Dijo Hao acercando su cara a su amigo.

- ¡Jaja no!-Rió Horo-Horo alejándose un poco de Hao quitándole el brazo sobre si.

- Jaja de acuerdo

Los otros dos se mantenían en silencio. Con el ceño fruncido. Hao los miro es como si se hubiera olvidado de ellos y en un momento a otro recordó que estaban ahí.

-¡Oh! Y ustedes que dicen ¿Que les pareció?- Sonriendo

Lyserg solo miro hacia otro lado. Len miraba fijamente a los dos protagonistas de la Semi-Novela.

-¿Que se supone que debo de contestar?- Contesto fríamente. Matando con la mirada a Hao.

-Jajaja- Hao solo sonrió con triunfo. ¡Bingo!

-¿Len?- Horo-Horo no tenia ni la menor idea de lo que pasaba, en que se había metido en un lió.

-¿Que quieres?- Len hizo lo posible por no mirarlo y contestarle lo más duro posible. Y lo logro. Por que a Horo-Horo, le dolió en lo mas profundo de su ser.

- No...Nada- Bajo la mirada. Dolía. Yoh miro esa escena seriamente, miro a su gemelo y se dio cuenta de que este lo observaba, Hao sonreía pero no era sonrisa sarcástica o irónica, era una sonrisa...que Yoh no pudo comprender.

Lyserg que miraba hacia nada importante. Por que rayos se sentía molesto, no comprendía, cuando vio que Hao y Horo-Horo se iban a besar, sintió un extraño dolor en su corazón, en su pecho. No comprendía. Lyserg sintió una mirada sobre si. La busco y se encontró con ojos dorados. Len.

Len se acerco a Lyserg y le susurro en oído. En secreto.

Haciendo que los otros tres miraban fijamente.

-¿Lyserg estas bien?...-

Lyserg sonrió- Si- Ahora fue su turno en susurrarle al oído a Len.

-¿Seguro?

- Si, Len...- Los dos susurraban, aunque la habitación era pequeña y los cinco estaban muy juntos no escuchaban no escuchaban lo que se secretaban esos dos.

- Patética escena...- Bufo Len, sonando molesto, se refería a Semi-Novela

- A mi me da igual...- Le contesto. Aun seguían hablando en voz baja. Dos de los otros tres se empezaban a molestar. Len y Lyserg estaba demasiados cercas. ¡Rayos!

- Bueno...a mi también

- ¿Y tu estas bien?

- Uhm ¿Por que no debería de estarlo?

- No se

- Si, Estoy bien...- Dijo Len, en el oído de Lyserg, sin querer había elevado un poco su voz. Len respiro profundamente. Sonrió. Un dulce aroma tenia Lyserg- No me di cuenta...Huele demasiado bien-

Lyserg se sonrojo levemente, al escuchar el cumplido de Len, que no solo el había escuchado - Gracias- Sonrió

Y los dos sonreían, Lyserg aun con su sonrojo sobre su rostro. Los dos estaban demasiado cercas.

- ¡Hey ustedes dos!- Grito Hao, apuntando a Lyserg y a Len, estos lo miraban, molestos y confundidos- Es mala educación secretándose enfrente de otras personas- Estaba molesto, demasiado. Tenía muchas ganas de incendiar a Len. Pero...No debía. No podía.

Lyserg y Len, miraban a los otros tres estaban enfadados solo Yoh estaba sonriendo. El chino y el Ingles no pudieron evitar sentirse un poco avergonzados. Por un momento se había olvidado que no estaban solos. (¬¬ Por que siempre en mis fic´s meto LenxLyserg? :S)

-Eres un escandaloso...- Dijo Len

Todos se miraban entre si. Habían olvídalo alguna cosa. (Mas bien yo xD)

El Juego.

Ahora la botella estaba olvidaba en algún lugar de la habitación.

-Bueno..Continuemos-Bufo Hao irritado. Tomando la botella olvidada.

- Ok!- Respondieron a la misma vez Horo-Horo y Yoh. Los otros dos solo guardaron silencio.

- Toma- Hao le daba la botella a Len, los dos se miraban friamente.

Len toma la botella bruscamente. Hao endurecio su mirada.

- Calme- Dijo Yoh, sonriendo- Continuemos, te toca Len girala.

Len giro la botella, los cinco la observaban muy fijamente, la botella empezó a perder velocidad.

-Hao a Lyserg- Sosurro Horo-Horo

--.--

Ammm xD, si, si...

Deje a un lado el Juego, ok, perdonen...

No me gusto el capitulo, metí sentimientos y me metía mucho a sus pensamientos xD

Mucha palabra nada acción! Gomen!

Publicare muy pronto!! Y si tendra el "Verdad y Reto"

Ja ne!!


End file.
